Now See Here!
by HP-Love and Smut Stories
Summary: During the Triwizard Tournament Percy wanders into the Forbidden Forest for more dirt on Dumbledore, but ends up getting lost. He reaches the grove where many eightlegged creatures reside, and they aren’t about to let him go. Percy x Aragog [smut]
1. Chapter 1

**Now See Here! ------------------------------**

By: HP-Love and Smut Stories 

**Summary: **(4th Year) After the second event of the Triwizard Tournament Percy wanders into the Forbidden Forest for more dirt on Dumbledore, but ends up getting lost instead. He continues to travel further in until he reaches the grove where many eight-legged creatures reside, and they aren't about to let him go.

**Warning: **Percy x Aragog (smut/rape)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine… This weird and slightlydisturbing summary/story is.

**A/N: **Another prologue to get these stories going. Like I said before, anyone is welcome to take these summaries and write a story to them. Email/Message me if you do, or if you need help. Thanks.

Prologue- Your Fault 

'Finally, the second task is over. I though Potter would never come out of the water. I can't believe those judges, giving him all those points. Sure he saved the other hostage, but he wasn't supposed to. I mean, I did give him all those points myself, but I was only trying to appease my family, and Potter is pretty chummy with them,' thought Percy to himself as he walked the dampening fields near the Forbidden Forest.

He shifted his cloak over the other shoulder, the weight becoming annoying on the right one. Percy looked around him again, squinting in the suffocating darkness around him. Luckily it seemed that everyone was gone. The second event had be over hours ago and the sun had set. A crescent moon glittered in the sky, while empty clouds filtered in front of its light.

Finally satisfied that no one was going to see him Percy made his way closer to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, careful to avoid Hagrid's house. The black smoke from the small hut rose higher and higher into the air until it seemed to combine with the shifting clouds.

Percy shivered, the cold wind hitting his face and arms. He wrapped his long, thin arms around himself, wishing for a thicker cloak for warmth. This is why he wanted to work for the Ministry. The pay was better than many other jobs out there, and of course, this way he was able to help along the laws and rules that he agreed and based his life on. Becoming the personal assistant to Mr. Crouch was an honor.

Mr. Crouch had proceeded over the cases of Death Eaters in the war against You-Know-Who and was able to place many into Azkaban, cleaning out the ruffians of the Wizarding World. He was also and exceptional linguist, speaking almost every language known, including that of magical creatures. Mr. Crouch was Percy's idol, but lately he hadn't seen anything regarding the stoic man.

Parchment would fly in, attached to the legs of normal barn owls, but he could never send a message back, and all reports were sent directly to the ministry office, by no means allowing him even a glimpse at Mr. Crouch.

Percy now reached the very edge of the forest. In the last letter he received Mr. Crouch had asked him to help him find any information that could be criminating to Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. At first Percy had refused to even do such a thing. Dumbledore was a renowned Light wizard, known for defeating Grindelwald and helping immensely in the destruction of Voldemort and still being a great source of knowledge and hope for the Wizarding World. That was why he hesitated. Percy! Him! Who had always obeyed the law and the word of those far wiser and greater than he had hesitated in his assignment.

Now he knew why Dumbledore had to be investigated. Too many people would just trust the aging, light wizard blindly. They would not question his motives, always certain they were made for their protection, but not him. Not Percy. He would question now, he would investigate, and he would find out the reason why Mr. Crouch had ordered him to find out any important, and hopefully incriminating, information about Dumbledore. Dumbledore wasn't as white as the people thought him to be anyway. He had hired a werewolf just last year! And despite the peace gained from Grindelwald's death, the fact that Dumbledore had _killed_ someone never once crossed the publics mind. They were all so desperate for a hero that they overlooked anything that that hero would have to do to bring them peace.

Percy watched has his exhaled breath seemed to solidify in the chilling air. He rubbed his arms again, desperate for warmth, and actually desperate for anything that would bring him that warmth. He faltered in his first step into the forest. For years he had been told this place was forbidden, and with good reason too. It was known that many dangerous creatures roamed and slithered in the inky, black darkness of the forest. The criss-crossing of branches only thickening the blanket of shadows surrounding the foliage.

Percy gathered his wits about him. He wasn't in Gryffindor house for seven years without ever feeling brave. Sure there were werewolves, centaurs, and possibly a vampire or two in the forest, but he was Mr. Crouch's assistant, had been a Gryffindor, and had the power of the ministry to his call; he would enter and he would be okay.

Fighting the strong urge to turn around and run back into the inviting warmth and light from Hogwarts Percy slowly entered the sinister forest, with its many secrets and dangers.

**A/N: **And that's where I'm ending this prelude-thing. Email or message me if you want to read more, or if you want to continue this yourselves. Remember this is a _Percy x Aragog_ fic… so you gotta have a pretty great imagination to be able to write this, and a pretty strong stomach to be able to read it…Anyway, review and lemme know what you think. Continuation worthy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Now See Here! ------------------------------**

By: HP-Love and Smut Stories 

**Summary: **(4th Year) After the second event of the Triwizard Tournament Percy wanders into the Forbidden Forest for more dirt on Dumbledore, but ends up getting lost instead. He continues to travel further in until he reaches the grove where many eight-legged creatures reside, and they aren't about to let him go.

**Warning: **Percy x Aragog (smut/rape)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine… This weird and slightlydisturbing summary/story is.

**Chapter 1-**_Into the Forest_

Percy peered through the eerie darkness that had gathered while he was rearranging his thoughts and gathering his courage. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. Why oh why did that damn hat put him in Gryffindor! He didn't feel the least bit brave, despite what he had been thinking to himself earlier. He was calm, collected, and smart. Why wasn't he in Ravenclaw? Even Hufflepuff would have let him feel more like himself than being in Gryffindor.

Percy took another deep breath, closed his eyes and fell into a sort of meditative trance. He stayed like that for what he felt was hours, but was truly only 5 minutes. Once he opened his eyes he glanced back at the night sky. '_It would be morning soon and I haven't accomplished anything!_' he berated himself.

'_Really, what's wrong with me'_ he thought sorrowfully. He really wanted to pleas Mr. Crouch, wanted to not be seen as a failure, and to finally expose Dumbledore as a fake idol of the Light. He wanted to do all this, yet he didn't have the courage to.

Another glance at the sky, then at Hagrid's hut, then once back to the ominous forest. He gulped loudly; his footstep toward the towering tree was heavy and loud to his ears. Another step, then another was taken until he was fully emerged in darkness. Percy looked back behind him, now unable to see where he had came from. He shivered slightly, from fear or the cold he couldn't tell. His teeth chattered once a sudden onslaught on where he was finally kicked in.

He was in the _Forbidden _Forest. The dark, eerie, evil, full of unknown danger, forest! He had already walked so far in, and even had to make several turns in order to avoid the trees standing in his way. Too many turns to count, too many steps taken. He had continued on walking, one foot after the other, without even thinking about where he was going. That was the only way he even managed to make it this far.

He had been so deep in thought that his mind had blocked out all the scratching, chewing, and ice-cold howling noises that surrounded him. He had missed the small hisses near his feet, the menacing cawing of birds on dying branches, and the chilling feel of the wind as it passed through him, over him, enveloping him. Clicking, breaking twigs, drawled out moans—practically every creepy, evil, scary and malicious sound was in this forest alone. This forest of Agony.

Percy shuddered again, his body raked with fear. He most definitely did _not_ belong in Gryffindor. Who in their right mind would build a school as prestigious as Hogwarts near a forest like _this_?

For the first time ever Percy found himself cursing the Founders names under his breath, unwilling to let his voice get loader, lest it carry and call several dangerous creatures to him. It was a miracle that he had even made it this far at all. For a human to trudge so suddenly with in the forest, only with a wand lighting his way was an odd sight to see. He had no other assistance; no other visible weapons…nothing except the cloak on his back and the shudders raking through his body.

Percy allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, allowed his ears to strain against the wind and to hear anything of importance, anything dangerous that could pounce on him in a second. He heard nothing, only distant sounds that carried through the wind and the only things he managed to see was a sea of endless trees in front of him, fallen leaves splattered with dew, millions of stones and twigs littering the ground and the bright, shining moon, hovering high in the night sky. Even the stars did not twinkle as the bright moon did.

Guided by his readjusted eyesight, the _lumos_ spell on his wand, and the gleaming brightness from the moon, Percy began to make his way further and deeper into the forest.

As he walked further he found that the trees were becoming scarcer, more space was between them, allowing him to walk past them rather than around them like before. He was about to take another step further when movement caught his eye. He turned and glanced wildly at the object, his heart pounded fiercely in his chest. The beating was loud and didn't allow him the best sense of hearing. He strained his eyes, squinting them toward the moving object. His had was shaking, but he had his wand at the ready and a _stupefy_ on his lips.

After peering at the object for a long time he concluded that it was nothing but a plant swaying in the wind. For a moment he had been scared stiff, the shadow the plant had given off looked like a talon, poised and ready to strike. Percy let out yet another deep breath, his heart returning to its normal beating speed and he straightened himself. He chuckled lightly to himself, unable to believe that a _plant_ had almost given him a heart attack. He readjusted his robes, still a little shaky from the not-so-encounter with the plant and focused his mind on the task again.

_Find about Dumbledore's crimes._

_Don't disobey a direct order._

_Make Mr. Crouch Proud._

Those were his mantras as he took several steps beyond. Just then he heard it. Another sound, a slight _clicking_, like two bones tapping against one another. He shuddered, his body becoming rigid and tense. The sound was close and it was getting closer. Little _tapping _on the deep, rich soil soon reached his ears. Several of those tapping sounds at once.

Percy became confused. _Several tapping sounds…? Does this mean that the creature has more than 2 legs? Possibly 4…maybe even more!?_ His mind screamed 'Danger danger' over and over again. It told him to run, to forget this mission and everything about it. There were other ways to incriminate Dumbledore, he did not have to be here in order to do that, but his legs wouldn't move, his feet glued to the cold earth. His mind was spiraling, thoughts clashed and danced against one another. _Should he just turn around and leave, fail in his mission, and be disgraced, or should he stay, prove to himself that he was a **true** Gryffindor, and make Mr. Crouch proud of him? _

The answer was obvious.

He would **_not_** be a failure. He would win against whatever threat this was and he would come out gleaming in victory. Percy Weasley would not be frightened away by mere _noise_.

Although, when he peered closer in the direction of that sound and saw a furry creature with fangs, several hairy legs and the size of a large dog he might want to rethink the situation.

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter end! Okay, I really wasn't going to continue this story, it being only a way to get other fics like these started, but I couldn't help it! And sorry, I know not a lot happened, but it did set up for the next chapter. Seeing how this doesn't really have an intricate plot I say that only 3 or so more chapters till this is done. Anyway, R&R! I wanna know what you think about this..errm..pairing. Later Days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Now See Here! ------------------------------  
**_By: HP-Love and Smut Stories_

**Summary: **(4th Year) After the second event of the Triwizard Tournament Percy wanders into the Forbidden Forest for more dirt on Dumbledore, but ends up getting lost instead. He continues to travel further in until he reaches the grove where many eight-legged creatures reside, and they aren't about to let him go.  
**Warning: **Percy x Aragog (smut/rape)  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine… This weird and slightlydisturbing summary/story is.

* * *

**Chapter 2-**_The Situations You Get Into_

The identity of the creature didn't seem to click with Percy. He was never that good with handling creatures and learning in the _Care of Magical Creatures _class wasn't on the top of his list. The furry black creature came closer into view, the pale moonlight streamed through the thickets of branches, allowing a semblance of light.

The creature scurried forward a little; the crinkling of leaves and the snaps of twigs reverberated through the air. Percy held his breath, still racking his brain trying to figure out the name of the creature he was facing. The closer the creature came the bigger it seemed. The light from the moon reflected upon hairy legs and clicking pinchers and finally it clicked.

It was an **Acromantula.**

A round head with piercing fangs that dripped venom mounted the round body with long, hairy, and powerful legs. Percy felt his insides grow cold. He had barely passed his _Care of Magical Creatures_ NEWT with an A, nothing special. His brain froze and nothing seemed to process anymore. He didn't know what to do when faced with such a creature. His mind finally shut down allowing his bodily and survival instincts to take over.

One of the first survival rules was to show no fear, yet every time he tried to keep his face without emotion he would feel sweat dribbling around his forehead. Showing no fear will give you some stability with the creature and it would not let the creature get an idea that it could in any way best you. Percy's body shuddered with fright. He knew he was doing a horrible job in trying to maintain a courageous face when he noticed that the acromantula took a few more steps forward.

Onto rule number two then: Make no sound and look intimidating.

So far at least he was accomplishing _something_. His throat felt too constricted to even bother with trying to formulate any sound. His mouth and throat suddenly felt very dry. He tried licking his lips, only to find no saliva on his tongue and that he had chapped lips. Now to look intimidating; Percy rose to his full height. He had been slouching his way through the Forest figuring that if he stood the whole way up that some branches might hit his face and it would make it easier to spot him. He narrowed his eyes at the acromantula in hopes of maintaining a more powerful persona; all the while he was racking his brain trying to figure out that spell that would work against it.

The acromantula obviously felt a little threatened as it began to suddenly look bigger than it had before. It looked as if the giant spider had been slouching its way through the forest as well. Percy's hand gripped his wand tighter, making sure not to lose his only weapon and possibly the only thing that could save his life.

The acromantula began to vibrate subtly, but in the cold, silent, and motionless forest the movement was easily detected. It looked something fierce with those sharp fangs jutting out of its mouth and the thick liquid dribbling down them, the drops of poison hitting the dead earth with a loud _thump_. The sound rang in Percy's ears. Looking intimidating didn't seem to be working and if he was honest with himself he knew that he would never look intimidating anyway.

He wasn't cut out to be in this type of fieldwork. It was not as if he signed up to be an Auror or anything, he shouldn't have to defend himself from such creatures. Mr. Crouch should have assigned him a couple of bodyguards. Surely his personal aide was important enough to need them. But Percy knew it wasn't as if he wasn't important or anything like that, but that this was to be a discreet mission, one done in camouflage and under cover. Having guards following him around would only cause him to slip up or something and the whole mission would go down hill from there.

But as it were, here he was, albeit bodyguards facing down a, what he hoped to be average sized, acromantula with nothing but a wand and a dry mouth. Even if the spider managed to get try anything Percy wasn't sure that he tongue would work good enough to even procure a spell from his mouth.

The acromantula seemed to be reaching the end of its patience as it took a few skittering steps forward. It was moving so fast that when Percy blinked it started in one place and next thing he saw it was somewhere else. Percy couldn't help but let in a quick intake of breath, causing a small squeak to emit from his mouth. His dry throat suddenly seemed drier. His body became stiffer as he tried to will his legs to move. He shouldn't have his body so stiff like this because it stilted his movement. He wouldn't be able to properly duel like this.

The spider did another quick jerk forward, coming to a stop not even two feet away from where Percy stood frozen. That infernal 'clicking' of the fangs continued, masking all other sound from Percy's ears. For some reason it didn't matter if another creature managed to make it to the sparse part of the forest. His enemy now was this acromantulaand nothing else.

Percy took a shuddered breath, concentrating hard and trying to ignore the ominous poison from the fangs. He willed his body to relax and to loosen up the stiff muscles and joints. He proved why he was in Gryffindor by showing the one trait every Gryffindor had down to a tee—_stubbornness._

One thing that all the other houses lacked was that strong will and that conceited and hope filled stubbornness that set Gryffindors apart from the masses. His body began to bend to his will. His muscles relaxed and he felt the saliva once again lubricating his mouth. Percy now felt more confident in being able to fire a spell, now that he was sure he could utter a syllable. And he would have to do that quickly.

The acromantula darted forward again, aiming to bite his ankles in order to immobilize him. Percy just managed to dodge at the last second, causing his heartbeat to increase and beat erratically. Sweat still continued to form on his brow, getting closer to his eyes. He knew that if it streamed closer then it would become a seeing liability. He really wanted to wipe away the salty bodily fluid, but figured it could be the break the acromantula had been looking for. Percy narrowed his eyes at the furry creature thinking if it would better for him to attack first or let the spider make the next move while he dodged and retaliated.

That plan had immediately gone down the drain, as Percy had to evade another attempted murder. He vaguely wondered if he did die and they caught the hairy beast if it would be tried to the fullest extent of the law. It had better--he was _Mr. Crouch's_ personal assistant after all.

Percy figured it was time to be a Gryffindor again and attacked without formulating a single plan. He opted to wing it, as the term went. Percy quickly just half a foot back, throwing a red stupefy from his wand. He thought the spell hit its mark until he saw the acromantula starring at him furiously a foot to his left.

Percy's eyes widened as his pulse quickened again. 'The spider had been able to move _that _fast!?' he thought in fascination and growing horror. The spider then dashed quickly forward and managed to bite Percy's left ankle. The poison didn't spread that quick, but the bite had pierced the skin and managed to break it, allowing a trickle of blood to begin dribbling from the wound. The spider had jumped back after it had struck. Percy bit his lip in hopes of not screaming in sheer horror and pain that slice had managed. It wouldn't do well to draw other things to his location now. He was never really good with the sight of blood and he felt his head become fuzzy and his vision dizzy. He figured that it was either his squeamishness of blood that would cause his dizziness, or that the acromantula had not injected that much poison into his system, merely enough to stun him.

Percy felt his head swimming. He tried to fire off an attack, but when his vision began to grow dark around the edges he thought better and shoved the wand back into his pocket. There was no use fighting it now and figured that he'd rather keep his wand for when he wasn't about to hit the ground. Percy closed his eyes to stop himself from developing a headache from all the spinning his eyes had been seeing. The last thing he remembered before the world went black was that echoing clicking noise and the feel of something very smooth and light wrapping itself around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks to anyone who's still reading this, especially the reviewers: **Sugar Quill High****, NaughtyKittyKat**,and **T.I.B.E.-sway-** _(Thanks a bunch)_ I'm just writing this in my spare time when I don't feel like typing up any of my other stories. It's finally getting to the smutty part in the next two chapters, so stay tuned for that. I shudder at how it'll turn out. So anyway, keep reading and be on the lookout for any other stories, thanks! _(Setsuna-X)_


End file.
